


Why Are You Like This

by Fluffy_Minseok



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: EXO - Freeform, It’s ot12 because I’m still emo, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, and im a hoe for xiuhan, chanyeol and Kyungsoo need help, chat fic, sehun is whipped for jongin, someone save mom Junmyeon, this is going to be terrible, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Minseok/pseuds/Fluffy_Minseok
Summary: This is a chat Fic I’m writing because I thought it would be funChanyeol and Kyungsoo are two dumb gays in love who don’t realize they’re in love





	1. Chanyeol is stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I apologize for the text and lack of photos I’m not sure what’s going on but it’s not working as I want it to but I promise to fix it before finishing this
> 
> Also I’m sorry if this first chapter sucks I promise it will get better:,)

**THIS IS A GAYS ONLY EVENT**

 

 **Seahoon** : guys do straws have one hole or two

 **Kyungsoo** : it’s 2 am Go the fuck to sleep

 **Seahoon** : this is important I won’t be able to sleep if I don’t know the answer

 **Nini** ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ: I’m p sure it’s one long hole now go get some sleep bb

 **Seahoon** : thank u Jongin ily

 **Nini** ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ: ilyt goodnight

 **Kyungsoo** : I hate you both go to sleep

 **Seahoon** : u r just jealous of our love soo

 **MILF** : if you don’t all go to sleep I’m coming to your houses to put you to bed

Seahoon: try me hOE

 

-MILF has removed Seahoon from the chat-

 **OWO** : savage Junmyeon

 **MILF** : baekhyun go to hell to sleep also who named me MILF ?

Read at 2:45

 **MILF** : you’re all grounded

 

—  
**Them hoes** ™️

 **Yeollie** : BAEKHYUN JONGDAE

 **UWU** : WHAT WHATS HAPPENING

 **OWO** : IM HERE

 **Yeollie** : KYUNGSOO POSTED A PICTURE TO HUS ISNTA AND HE LOLK SO CUTEVDJSJFJWJSB

 **OWO** : WHAT DID HE POSY I DIDNT SEE SEND THAT SHIT

 **Yeollie** : OKAY HANG O NNNN

Yeollie has sent a photo

[LOOK IT AT TSAFDVWJ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DLhiXWAV4AA-1-m.jpg)

**Yeollie** : DO YOU SEE THIS ??????????????  
HIS A RMS AND HIS CUTE SMI LE ??

 **UWU** : CHANYEOL ARE U OKAY

 **OWO** : IS THAT SEAT TAKEN

 **UWU** : B A B E

 **OWO** : oh come on don’t lie you he looks hot and cute all in one Jongdae

 **UWU** : …….. okay maybe u right

 **Yeollie** : GUYS SHUT UP THIS IS MY MAN

 **OWO** : hes not your man yet because you’re WE AK

 **Yeollie** : SH UT UP

 **UWU** : yeah really Chanyeol remind me again why y’all aren’t dating

 **Yeollie** : because what if he doesn’t like me back

 **UWU** : chanyeol ur stupid

 **Yeollie** : ????????????

 **OWO** : l m a o

 **UWU** : nvm chanyeol just TALK TO HIM

Yeollie: ITS EASIER SAID THEN DONE JONGDAE

UWU: U BURNT TOMATO HES NOT THAT HARD TO TALK TO

Yeollie: R WE TALKING ABOUT THE SAME KYUNGSOO

OWO: CHANYEOL STOP BEING LIKE THIS

Yeollie: BUT IM PRETTY SURE KYUNGSOO AHTES ME

OWO: HS DOESNT HATE U

Yeollie: BUT EVERYTIME I TALK TO HIM HE ACTS LIKE IM ANNOYING HI M

UWU: that’s just how soo is Yeol idk give him time or smth

OWO: yeah good advice babe

UWU: thank you :3

Yeollie: s t o p

Yeollie: fINE I’ll give him “some time”

UWU: :3

OWO: :3c

Yeollie: I’m leaving

-Yeollie has left the chat-

UWU: seriously why are those two so oblivious they’re d umb

OWO: idk but it’s frustrating just make or already or Smth damn

UWU: exactly  
———-

 

THIS IS A GAYS ONLY EVENT

Seahoon: my sweet baby Jongin where r u I miss u

Niniʕ•ᴥ•ʔ: I am here Sehunnie I miss u too

KungFuPanda: your literally in tHE SAME HOUSE

OWO: you’re*

 

KungFuPanda: shut up as if you know the difference between your and you’re I’ve seen your texts you cat fucker

OWO: excuse you my boyfriend isn’t a cat I ain’t no furry like chanyeol

Yeollie: I AM NOT AFURRY STOP SAYING THAT

OWO: try again you love zootopia more than I love Kyungsoo

Yeollie: DHSHHFEJEJSHUTTHRHEJTHEFUCKU P

Kyungsoo: what

OWO: what

Minnie: y’all are fucking dumb and chanyeol you lowkey are a furry just admit it

Yeollie: NO IM NOT

-Lulu has changed the name of the chat to Chanyeol is a furry-

Minnie: LU

OWO: LMAOOOOOOO

UWU: its okay Yeol we accept and love u

Seahoon: I don’t get that furry shit away from me

Lulu: you’re dating Jongin you have no room to talk

Seahoon: Jongin isn’t a furry you overpriced potatoes

Niniʕ•ᴥ•ʔ: what does that even mean

OWO: U DONT KNOW WHAT A FURRY IS DHJEJFEJJDJDDJJRRB

OWO: it’s okay Jongin just ask chanyeol he’ll help u figure things out

Yeollie: I am NOT A FURRY YOU FUCKS

MILF: stop fighting children you’re making your mother sad

OWO: bUT jongin needs help and chanyeol is his only hope in figuring out his confusing furry feelings

MILF: did I fucking stutter don’t make me get kris

Galaxybaddie: why am I being called into this mess of a group chat

MILF: discipline our children

Galaxybaddie: Junmyeon they’re not our real kids

MILF: DID I FUCKING STUTTER

Galaxybaddie: kids listen to ur mom

Everyone’s fav: what is a furry and why are we yelling about it

OWO: oh my sweet baby yixing don’t worry about what a furry is

Everyone’s fav: okay :3

Kyungsoo: I hate all of you and this chat

Minnie: Jongdae aren’t you offend that your bf called yixing his “sweet baby”

UWU: I can’t say anything to that yixing is a sweet baby

Minnie:....

Minnie: you’re not wrong

OWO: he is a pure child who needs to be protected Minseok

MILF: keep telling yourself that

Everyone’s fav: I didn’t ask to be exposed

MILF: I didn’t say anything

MILF:......

MILF: yet

OWO: DO NOT RUIN OUR GOOD IMAGE OF SWEET PURE YIXING U MONSTER

Yeollie: HES THE ONLY PURE ONE LEFT

OWO: Chanyeol you’re back have u accepted your furry ways

Yeollie: GDI IM LEAVING

Yeollie has left the group chat -

UWU: u made him leave babe good job

OWO: I regret nothing

Seahoon: now he’s gonna pout

Minnie added Yeollie in the chat -

Yeollie: at least Minseok loves me

Yeollie: ily Minseok

Lulu: I think the fuck not u trick ass bitch

Minnie: lu calm down

Lulu: I’m sorry Minnie ily

Minnie: ilyt

Yeollie: never mind u both are gross

Lulu: we are not ur just jealous of our beautiful relationship

Yeollie: okay maybe BUT THATS NOT THE POJNT

Minnie: it’s okay Yeol just give Kyungsoo some time to being so dumb

Kyungsoo: I’m sorry did I read that correctly

Minnie: uh *sweats* idk what you’re talking about soo

Minnie has left the chat -

Kyungsoo: coward

 

\- Lulu has added Minnie into the chat -

Lulu: don’t leave me alone like this

Minnie: do u want me to die

Lulu: no ily but if you leave me alone with Kyungsoo I don’t know what will happen

Minnie: okay if get killed you’re getting killed with me then


	2. Everyone is a lil gay for Yixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Tao ans Yixing aren’t together Tao and everyone are just gay for Yixing  
> Also don’t be fooled I’m 100% a soft yixing stan hes just too precious

**THIS IS A GAYS ONLY EVENT**

 

**Seahoon:** if I eat a whole can of ravioli does that make me part ravioli 

 

**Kyungsoo:** I swear to fucking Christ sehun. 

 

**Yeollie:** Soo!! Hi!! 

 

**Yeollie:** sehun why do you always come in at like 3 am with some dumb shit 

 

**Kyungsoo:** Hey Yeol. 

 

**Seahoon:** oh I see I’m the victim again 

 

**Yeollie:** :3 SooSoo you should go to sleep 

 

**Kyungsoo:** well I would if some dumbass stopped sharing dumb shit 

 

**Yeollie:** Sehun go to bed 

 

**Sehun:** wow Yeol. Wow 

 

**OWO:** you’re not subtle chanyeol 

 

**Yeollie:** WHY ARE YOU AWAKE 

 

**OWO** : so I don’t miss out on that good good tea 

 

**OWO:** I can’t miss the tea 

 

**Yeollie:** THERES NO TEA 

 

**OWO:** i see that now it’s just you being gay for Kyungsoo 

 

**Yeollie:** BAEK

 

**Kyungsoo:** I’m leaving, I’m going to bed. 

 

**Yeollie:** oh! Goodnight Soo!! 

 

**Kyungsoo:** night 

 

  * Kyungsoo has left the chat   -



 

**OWO:** Gay 

 

**Yeollie:** SHUT UP 

 

**Seahoon:** I can’t believe this betrayal Park Chanyeol I thought we were friends 

 

**Yeollie:** not when you say some dumb shit @ 3am

 

**Seahoon** : idk what you’re talking about 

 

______________________

  
  


**These fucks**

  
  


**KungFuPanda:** SEHUN

 

**KungFuPanda:** SEHUN SNFNEN

 

**Seahoon:** are you having a god damn stroke 

 

**KungFuPanda:** LOOK SHUT UP AND LISTEN SEAHOON 

 

**Seahoon:** bitch 

 

**KungFuPanda:** YIXING IS HERE AND HE LOOKS SO FUCKING GOOD IM SHITTNG 

 

**Seahoon:** PICTURES HOE 

 

**KungFuPanda:**

  
  
  


**Seahoon:** oh

 

**Seahoon:** OH GOD DMAN 

 

**KungFuPanda:** BITCH I KNOW TJEJDJSJSJ 

 

**Seahoon:** you sure he’s real like is he really there 

 

**KungFuPanda:** IM SURE 

 

**KungFuPanda:** THE BITCH WHO HAS THE PRIVILEGE OF DATING YIXING IS ONE LUCKY FUCK LET ME  _ TELL YOU  _

 

**Seahoon:** EVERYONE WISHES THEY COULD DATE YIXING OKAY TAO WERE ALL FUCKING GAY FOR YIXING 

 

**KungFuPanda:** LET ME HAVE MY MOMENT BITCH 

 

**Seahoon:** BIT CH 

  
  


______________

 

**YIXING CANT KNOW**

 

**Seahoon:** can we all agree were gay for Yixing 

 

**KungFuPanda:** yes 

 

**UWU:** wow Sehun 

 

**UWU:** Oh Sehun more like Oh Scandalous 

 

**MILF:** that is my son 

 

**Seahoon:** come on Junmyeon 

 

**MILF:**  hes a very handsome young man

 

**Minnie:** Yixings pretty hot I would smash 

 

**Lulu:** same tbh 

 

**Yeollie:** what

 

**OWO:** id let yixing smash are you kidding me 

Chen let’s ask yixing to join us in a threesome 

 

**UWU:** I mean yixing  _ is  _ pretty good looking 

 

**Galaxybaddie:** why am I here 

 

**KungFuPanda:** were talking about how attractive Yixing is 

 

**Kyungsoo:** …. okay 

 

**Kyungsoo:** yixing  _ is  _ pretty attractive 

 

**KungFuPanda:** SEE EVEN KYUNGSOO IS IN ON THIS SHIT 

 

**Niniʕ•ᴥ•ʔ:** wow, I mean Yixing is very beautiful and talented but my Sehunnie is the only one for me 

 

**Seahoon:** JONGIN 

 

**Niniʕ•ᴥ•ʔ:** :3 

 

**KungFuPanda:** THIS ISNT ABOUT YOU TWO AND YOUR GAY 

 

**Lulu:** were all gay 

 

**OWO:** d u h 

 

**MILF:** why are all of my children sinners 

 

**Galaxybaddie:** Don’t act innocent when we all know you’re not 

 

**MILF:** excuse me I am a child of God

 

**Galaxybaddie:** that’s not what you said last night 

 

**MILF:** K R I S W U 

 

**OWO** : WHY I DIDNT NEED THIS INFO

 

**Yeollie:** oh GOD 

 

**Minnie:** keep it to yourselves 

 

**Lulu:** like you don’t do the same thing 

 

**Minnie:** I don’t know what you’re talking about 

 

**Lulu:** ;) ;) 

 

**Minnie:** leave 

 

**KungFuPanda:** OH SHIT YIXING IS LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER I THINK DJDJSJFJDNSN

 

**KungFuPanda:** ABORT 

 

**KungFuPanda:** ABORT ABORT 

 

**KungFuPanda:** LEAVE THE CHAT DELETE THIS NEVER LET HIM KNOW 

 

**Lulu:** I’m p sure yixing already knows how gay we are for him 

 

**UWU:** Baekhyun is always asking him for threesomes I’m sure he’s well aware 

 

**OWO:** he will accept one day I have hope 

 

**UWU:** alright babe 

 

**KungFuPanda:** WAIT SHIT 

 

**KungFuPanda:** SHRJEKJFNEEJDJ

 

**Minnie:** did he die ??????????? 

 

**KungFuPanda:** YIXING HAS TINDER 

 

**OWO:** WH AT 

 

**KungFuPanda:** I SAW HE WAS MESSAGING SOMEONE FJEJSJFJJSKFJ 

 

**Lulu:** WERE THEY CUTE 

 

**Niniʕ•ᴥ•ʔ:** tea? 

 

**Seahoon:** TEA 

 

**KungFuPanda:** IDK I DIDNT GET A GOOD LOOK 

 

**MILF:** as long as they treat yixing well I will be happy 

 

**Kyungsoo:** why do you all keep using the word “tea” 

 

**Seahoon:** KYUNGSOO ITS LIKE DRAMA GET WITH IT 

 

**Yeollie:** SooSoo!! 

 

**Kyungsoo:** Hey Chanyeol. 

 

**Minnie:** did you just say “SooSoo” 

 

**Yeollie:** yes? It’s a nickname for Kyungsoo is there something wrong with it :( 

 

**Minnie:** no no nothing Yeol. 

 

**Kyungsoo:** I’ll be right back 

  
  


_________________

**Kyungsoo stop being like this**

  
  


**Kyungsoo:** IS THAT NOT THE CUTEST NICKNAME? HES SO CUTE DJDJSJDJDJSJ 

 

**Minnie:** Oh my God I knew this was going to happen. 

 

**Minnie:** I can’t deny though it’s pretty cute. Not as cute as Luge 

 

**Kyungsoo:** YEAH YEAH WE GET IT MIN YOURE GAY AND LOVE LUHAN BUT CHANYEOL IS SO FUCKING CUTE 

 

**Kyungsoo:** do you think he realizes how cute he is like he’s a giant baby he’s so innocent and pure 

 

**Minnie:** first of all 

 

**Minnie:** I do love my boyfriend Don’t come after me 

 

**Minnie:** second 

 

**Minnie:** I don’t think Chanyeol is as “innocent” and “pure” as you think and he would know how cute he was if you two stopped being all shy and talked 

 

**Kyungsoo:** BUT HES SO SOFT I WANNA HUG HIM AND KISS HIS FOREHEAD 

 

**Minnie:** you’re so fucking gay 

 

**Kyungsoo:** do you wanna die 

 

**Minnie:** I MEAN 

 

**Minnie:** JUST TALK TO HIM 

 

**Kyungsoo:** I DONT KNOW HOW 

 

**Kyungsoo:** what do I say? Hey Chanyeol how are you? What kind of toilet paper do you use? 

 

**Minnie:** no you idiot ask him his day is or something and then ask him to go get lunch Chanyeol loves food he’ll never say no 

 

**Kyungsoo:** FINE I’ll talk to him or whatever 

 

**Minnie:** I’m proud of you 

 

**Kyungsoo:** I will kill you 

 

  * Minnie has left the chat    - 



 

**Kyungsoo:** coward 

  
  
  


______________

 

**Park Chanyeol**

 

**Kyungsoo:** Hey Yeol 

 

**Yeollie:** Hey Soo! 

 

**Kyungsoo:** How are you? 

 

**Yeollie:** I’m pretty good! Today I saw a dog and he was so small and fluffy he was just the cutest I wanted to pet him but he was service dog and was doing his job so I couldn’t pet him :( 

  
  


____________

 

**Kyungsoo stop being like this**

 

**Kyungsoo:** LOOK I DID WHAT YOU SAID 

 

**Kyungsoo:** HES SO C UTE 

 

**Kyungsoo:** HE WANTED TO PET A DOG AND COULDNT AND I CAN SEE THE CUTE LITTLE POUT ON HIS  STUPID CUTE FACE

 

**Minnie:** oh God 

 

___________

 

**Park Chanyeol**

 

**Kyungsoo:** Well that’s too bad. 

 

**Yeollie:** yeah but how was your day!! 

 

**Kyungsoo:** My day was pretty okay I just stayed home reading. 

 

**Yeollie:** ah! Very you haha 

 

**Kyungsoo:** So, are you busy Friday afternoon by chance? 

 

**Yeollie:** I am! Why? :0 

 

**Kyungsoo:** Do you maybe want to get lunch? 

 

**Yeollie:** yeah!! That would be cool! 

 

**Kyungsoo:** cool, I’ll see you then 

 

**Yeollie:** Okay! :) 

_________________

 

**Kyungsoo Stop being like this**

 

**Kyungsoo:** HE SAID YES 

 

**Minnie:** I TOLD YOU 

 

**Kyungsoo:** SHUT UP 

 

___________________

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Help**

 

**Yeollie:** GUYS 

 

**Yeollie:** GUYSHARBEJSIFJDDJ

 

**OWO:** WHAT IS IT MY SWEET BABY CHANYEOL 

 

**Yeollie:** KYUNGSOO ASKED ME TO GO LUNCH WITH HIM 

 

**UWU:** OH SHIT YEOL

 

**OWO:** SERIOUSLY? REALYL??? 

 

**Yeollie:** Y ESSSSSSS

 

**Seahoon:** wear protection 

 

**Yeollie:** SHUT UO SEHUN 

 

**Seahoon:** I don’t deserve this disrespect 

 

**Yeollie:** WHAT DO I WEAR WHAT SHOULD I SAYDBDJDJJDDJ

 

**OWO:** I’ll dress u don’t worry I got u bb 

 

**UWU:** baekbaby can make you look amazing 

 

**Seahoon:** Don’t even worry about what to say just let Kyungsoo talk 

 

**Yeollie:** OKAY BAEK 

 

**Yeollie:** don’t call him “baekbaby” where my eyes can see it 

 

**UWU:** :3 

 


	3. Date time pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s date! The first part

**Help**

 

**Yeollie:** gUYS MY DATE IS TODAY I STG YOU BETTER NOT BACK OUT AND HELP ME 

  
  


**OWO:** don’t worry Yeol I got u I’ll be over soon 

**UWU:** how dare you think we would back out and leave you 

**Yeollie:** DONT act like u haven’t done it before traitors 

**UWU:** >:O 

**OWO:** YEOL IM COMING OKAY CALM UR SHIT 

**OWO:** * were coming I’m bringing Jongdae 

**UWU:** :3c 

**Yeollie:** whatEVER I DONT CARE JUST GET HERE AND HELP ME 

  
  
  
  
  


_ *knock knock*  _

Chanyeol races towards the door opening it to see a smug Baekhyun and Jongdae standing at his door with clothes in both arms and a small makeup bag hanging off Baekhyun’s index finger. 

“Here,” 

“Yeah yeah come help me!” Chanyeol dragged the two men into his tiny apartment taking the clothes out of their arms lying them on his bed comforter, 

“Okay where are you and Soo going again?”  Baekhyun picked up random articles of clothing contemplating in his head. 

“It’s just out to lunch it’s nowhere fancy,” 

Baekhyun hummed picking up some clothes throwing them into Chanyeol’s arms pushing him towards the bathroom, 

 

“Those should work, now get dressed and Dae and I will help with the rest~” 

Chanyeol quickly changed out of his pajamas into the clothes he was handed, when he was done he looked himself over in the mirror.

He had on a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a black hoodie with a cool design on the back (he saw before he put it on his body,) 

It was simple but nice. He styled his hair as nicely as he could before stepping out of the bathroom,

 

When he stepped out of the bathroom, Baekhyun was still looking through the clothes while Jongdae was lying out the needed makeup for Chanyeol. 

“Sit,” Jongdae said pointing at the bed

Chanyeol sat on the edge of the bed waiting for one of the two men to finish him up. 

 

Baekhyun stood back staring at Chanyeol for a few moments before ruffling his hair 

“Ahhhh why did you do that!” Chanyeol reaches towards his hair only to have Baekhyun smack his hand lightly. 

“Trust me on this Kyungsoo will prefer your messy curls than some nicely styled do,” 

Chanyeol huffed letting Baekhyun do what he wanted, “alright all done,” Baekhyun steppes bavk giving Chanyeol one more look-over before he seemed satisfied with his work. 

“Now you’re ready to go my child,” Jongdae came up patting Chanyeol on the shoulder, 

“I am not your child and what do I even talk about, I’m gonna mess up and say something stupid,” Chanyeol pouted. 

“Like we said before you’ll be fine I’m sure Soo thinks it’s secretly cute or some weird shit, and if you need to just let him talk,” Baekhyun nodded looking satisfied with himself Jongdae mirroring him. “What if Kyungsoo gets tired of me and wants to leave,” 

“If he does, which I doubt he’ll do, we’ll punch him for you,” Baekhyun raises a fist in the air 

“You mean  _ you _ will punch him I am not looking for a death wish,” Jongdae said pulling Baekhyun’s arm down “I’m sure Kyungsoo won’t get tired you Yeol, now go on before your late!” 

“OH SHIT,” Chanyeol glanced at the clock noticing the time, he really was about to be late, 

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun and Jongdae out of his apartment yelling a goodbye racing towards his car for his date. 

  
  


Chanyeol arrived only _ five  _ minutes late running into the Wendy’s they were meeting at, when he ran in he saw Kyungsoo sitting at a little table in the corner towards the back sipping his drink. 

“Kyungsoo! I’m so sorry I didn’t realize the time and I raced here and still ended up being late I’m so-,” 

“Yeol it’s fine, I just got here not too long ago actually, it’s fine,” Kyungsoo cut off Chanyeol’s rambling gesturing for him to sit down. 

Chanyeol sat down quickly awkwardly playing with the paper from Kyungsoo’s straw “so, how’s your day been?,” Chanyeol was blushing and nothing was even happening he was so nervous

“Pretty good I’m glad you could make it today,” Kyungsoo smirked 

“O-oh that’s good I’m also glad I-i could make it,” Chanyeol stuttered mentally slapping himself for stuttering.  

Kyungsoo chuckled seeing that Chanyeol was  _ clearly  _ nervous, “I’ll be right back I have to use the restroom,” Kyungsoo stood up going towards the bathroom. Chanyeol quickly pulled out his phone 

  
  
  


**Chansoo rise**

 

**Yeollie:** sknfoenfelnfoenfnenwm

**Yeollie:** hOLY SHIT HES SO CUTE LHEP 

**OWO:** IS IT GOING WELL 

**Minseok:** dear God I hope it’s going well or else he’s going to cry 

**Yeollie:** ITS GOING WELL HES S O CU T E

**Lulu:** please don’t have a god damm stroke 

**UWU:** hes probs dead 

**OWO:** rip chanyeol it was lit while you were here 

**Minseok:** never say lit in my good christian group chat again 

**OWO:** _ LIT  _

**Yeollie:** HES BACK GOTT A NYOOM 

**OWO:** GO TO YOUR MAN 

 

  * ****Yeollie has left the chat     -****



 

  
  


Chanyeol quickly shoved his phone into his jean pockets as he saw Kyungsoo walking back over towards the table.

“What’s got you so embarrassed?” Kyungsoo smirked staring at Chanyeol, “wha-,” 

Chanyeol looked down at table to hide his blush. 

“Yeol I was just kidding calm down a little?” Kyungsoo patted Chanyeol on the head standing from the table, “should we go get food, I don’t know about you but I’m hungry and a certain boy made me wait to get food,” 

“Hey! You said you were late too,” Chanyeol stood walking up to register next to a shrugging Kyungsoo. 

The rest of the date goes well they get their food and sit down enjoying the tastes 

Kyungsoo would tease Chanyeol giving him food but pulling away last minute and eating it himself

Chanyeol would whine cutely (Kyungsoo would never admit that aloud) 

 

“What’s wrong Yeollie? You don’t like when I tease you?” Kyungsoo teased getting closer to Chanyeol putting a hand on his upper thigh.

 

Chanyeol blushed furiously looking down at his own hands. 

“U-um,” he stuttered 

Kyungsoo chuckled “I’m just joking calm down Yeol,” Kyungsoo pulled away “are you enjoying yourself?” 

Chanyeol nodded his head quickly 

“O-of course!” 

Chanyeol cursed himself in his head for stuttering so much but he can’t help it, he gets embarrassed so easily. 

Kyungsoo smiled at Chanyeol with his cute heart shaped smile standing up grabbing their now empty tray holding out a hand for Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol took Kyungsoo’s hand in his intertwining them as they both went to throw away their garbage and leftovers, they went out the parking lot chatting for a bit. 

“So, do we break off here?” Kyungsoo spoke up squeezing Chanyeol’s hand 

“We could go to the park for a bit,” Chanyeol spoke quietly. He didn’t want his one with Kyungsoo to end just yet he was having such a nice time. 

Kyungsoo smiled “okay,” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Kudos and comments are appreciated (*´꒳`*)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Wanna talk? My Twitter is peachy_umin  
> My insta is peachyumin!


End file.
